


A Demon Named Charlie

by Thirsty_Radio



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, College, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Radio/pseuds/Thirsty_Radio
Summary: A group of College friends, Alastor, Vagatha, Anthony, Husk, and Niffty, were having a normal sleepover until a sudden earthquake pulled them out of their moment comfort. Upon investigating, they come across a demon covered in ash. Who could this demon be? A friend or a foe?
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello there
> 
> This was an AU idea I had and decided to write it along with my girlfriend (Motsumono) because why not. I just wanted to write about how Charlie will act in the human world and decide to make the rest of the crew be human. Soooo hope y'all enjoy this story that we cooked up.

A yellow bus drives by the neighbourhood on their way to the community college, known as Gremory University. The noises in the bus are filled with chatter from the students except for one. Sitting somewhere in the middle of the bus is a teenage boy named Alastor. Donning a red hoodie and blue jeans, Alastor seems to be minding his own business. Isolating himself from the crowd, he listens to his song, played in his walkman. He’s such an old school boy. He then feels a nudge to his waist as his immersion was soon interrupted by a latina girl sitting beside him. 

“Hey we’re almost there” said by the latina. 

“Thank you, Vagatha” he smiles at her, taking off his earphones. 

Vagatha looks over to his earphones as she takes it off his hands and wears it. “What are you listening to, Al-”

Demon Woman  
Take me back to your room, make me howl at the moon

The brunette looks surprised at his… odd taste in music, which causes him to react quickly. Ejecting the tape and tossing it out the window with great force. Giving her a forced smile. 

“Classy.” Vagatha deadpans to him before standing once the bus comes to a halt finally. Following the rest of the students out of the bus. Leaving Alastor behind to reflect. He looks out the window as he feels instant regret over losing his tape. 

"Shit." He curses under his breath. Standing up to leave as well, just before the bus was ready to take off again. He walks by the crowd and over to the group of familiar faces. One is a tall guy, who slouches a lot. His hair is a mess and he has noticeable sideburns. His attire is just as slobbish, save for a leather jacket. Next to him or perhaps below him is a tiny girl, wearing a bright smile. Energy that can power the whole town,and brightly colored hair and dress. And then there’s Vagatha. A friend of his ever since kindergarten. Their parents seemed to be really close as they would always spend the holidays together. Sometimes people would mistake them as a couple, but really he just sees her as a sister. 

“Hey Al! You look like you’ve been through Hell.” Niffty sounds chipper as usual but her face is more or less one of slight concern. Alastor straightens up quickly. Trying to hide his embarrassment with his usual charming smile. He pans over to the tall, grumpy man.

“Hey Husk.”

“Eh.” Was all the tall man would ever say. Today is no different, of course. 

They were soon greeted by the sound of a tire screech, as a car stops right in front of them. Then he got out. “Thanks for the ride, pops!” An effeminate figure emerges, waving over to his dad. “Don’t forget you have an audition for Mr. Valentino’s dance team.” “Yeah yeah yeah, love ya too.” The vehicle skrrts its way out of view, leaving him to the group. “Alastor babe! It’s great to see ya again.” He walks over to the bespectacled male, giving a tight hug. 

“Yeah...it’s not like we had school yesterday or anything…” he chuckles with an uncomfortable tone, patting the other on the back. 

“Nifty babe, yer lookin' cute as always!” he pats the head of the tiny one. “Vaggie babe, you look delicious. I could just eat ya up!”

“Gee, thanks.” She doesn’t sound much too pleased by that remark. 

“Yer welcome toots!~” He snaps his fingers with a wink and a smirk. Then he diverts his attention to his last victim. Sliding in right next to the grump, he gives a cheeky wink as he purrs. “Well hello daddy-o~” 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

“Only if you watch me~” He gets too uncomfortably close, being met with a shove to the face as he falls on the ground.

“Ugh, can this day end please?” The scruffy male grumbles. Trying to avoid eye contact.

“In due time my old friend.” The gentlemanliness of Alastor seeps in as he comforts his friend. 

“Fuck. You.”

“Hmmmmm, no thanks.” The man in red walks into the entrance of the school, soon followed by his group of friends as they start yet another day in College, where they learned various subjects. Alastor seemed to be the only one who even remotely cared about the classes. Anthony once again sent to the office for flirting with the gym coach. Niffty volunteered for community service, due to her OCD. While Vagatha rejected yet another confession from some no-named male in her class. Husk just sort of existed to hate everyone else’s existence. Shuffling his feet as he left. 

Come nightfall, the group has gathered at Alastor’s home. They were dressed in their sleep wear, gathered all in one spot. The lights were off while the flashlight’s beams illuminated Alastor’s face. An attempt to cause a more dramatic atmosphere.

“There was once a man, who worked in a graveyard-”

“Why does he work in the graveyard?” Anthony interrupts.

Alastor flashes the light right to his face, causing the other to scream. “No questions until after the story. Thank you.” He soon gets back to it. “Anyways as I was saying, the man drove by the graveyard where he was greeted by a mysterious white spirit in the form of a little girl, sitting at the back of his car. The man was frightened at first, not knowing how or why she’s there. But he then remembers a saying from one of the pastors in town: ‘If you are to encounter a spirit, always remember to ask what they need’. And so he did. He took a deep breath as he looked over to the girl behind him. ‘Is there anything you need little girl?’ She didn’t answer him at first, but that didn’t stop him. He asked her again, ‘Is there anything I can get for you little girl?’. The girl finally broke her silence as she replied ‘yes I do need something…YOU’.” 

As the story ends, they are startled by a massive shake.

“Earthquake! Everyone down!” Alastor shouted, ordering the group to stay under the bed. Anthony didn’t seem to mind at all as he scooted close to Husk, who pretty much would rather die from the earthquake than cuddle with a creep. The shaking would stop, making it clear for the group to move out now. Alastor stands, soon noticing ashes passing by his window. He runs to the window and sees the grass all burned down from the flames, but he notices a figure laying at the middle of it. “There’s someone down there and we need to help them.” 

The man rushes out. Going to his mother’s room to check on her. Once he sees her safe, frightened but still intact, he breathes a sigh of relief. Then leaves again.  
Running downstairs and outside to find the stranger who seemed to be in trouble earlier on, Alastor had grabbed a fire extinguisher to kill the flames. With the flames taken care of, he sees the body move. He jumps back slightly in alarm and stumbles backwards into his grumpy friend. “Hey, watch it!” The low voiced man shouted. Looking less than amused by the other’s skittishness. “Sorry, Husker pal! Didn’t see you there!” Anthony soon catches up, peeking behind Husk. “The hell is THAT thing?” He points at the figure covered from head to toe in ash. Piercing red eyes staring back at them. Alastor turns to meet the creature’s gaze as well. His eyes widening a bit as he starts to feel very uneasy.

“That’s the thing, Anthony! Maybe it is from hell!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the encounter of the demon, the group decides to investigate on her. Questioning on her on why she is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter
> 
> Enjoy my friends

The group stares idly by at the demon before them. All seem to be really quiet. The demonic figure does the same. Tilting its head slightly to the side. The awkward silence soon breaks as the demon is the first one to speak.

“So is this the welcoming party?” The voice of the demon appears to be girly? And sweet. The demoness stands up from her spot in the charred remnants of grass and earth. Wiping away the ash covering her body. She clears her throat and proceeds to continue her piece. “He-”

A loud scream interrupts her as the boys go wide-eyed over her naked body. They can see everything. The show was then cancelled as Vagatha covers Alastor’s eyes and Niffty attempts to do the same to Husk. Though his tall stature made it near impossible for the petite female. She punches him in the gut instead. Angel seems unphased by it, however.

“-llo?” The demoness is confused by all this, already finding the humans way weirder than her demonic kind. The brunette female gives her a look of indifference, pointing downward. Indicating for her to look in that direction. Surely enough, the otherworldly blonde does, eyes the size of dinner plates. Quickly, she covers herself in shame. Face warming from sheer embarrassment.

“Anthony, go get a towel.” Vagatha orders. A slight glare prominent on her features. 

“Ya got it, babe!” Anthony complies, doing a silly salute before running back to the house. 

“Is it okay for us to look now?” Alastor questions, still shielded by Vagatha’s hands.

“NO!” All three girls shouted back.

Upon going inside, Anthony searches the bathroom for a towel. Looking through the cabinet, he manages to find one. Grabbing it before heading back towards the group. “Mission accomplished, captain.” 

Fast forward to Alastor’s room, the group still doesn’t seem to take their eyes off the demoness. Making her feel a bit uncomfortable now. Chuckling nervously, the demoness once again tries to break the awkward tension before Vagatha jumps in. 

“Who are you and what are you?” She asks in an aggressive tone. Glaring daggers at the strange new face. Seems to the blonde that things won't be any less tense anytime soon. But unbeknownst to her, the other woman has always been like that. Charlie gives a nervous smile. Keeping herself covered with the towel. Now dirtied by ash. "Um… My name is Charlie? And I'm the princess of Hell. I was supposed to come here for something but when I woke up, I sorta forgot what it was." 

The other female moves her bang from her other eye. Blinking in disbelief. 

"What do you mean you don't remember? Are you saying you just popped up out of Hell and you don't even know why?" Her tone is more confused and aggressive after the demon girl's explanation. Causing Alastor to step in, placing a hand on Vagatha's shoulder, causing her to come back to her senses a bit. She backs off. Allowing him to step in for now. A pleasant smile on his face as he holds his hand out to shake hers. Trying his best to ignore the lack of clothing enough to give a warm welcome. 

"Hello miss Charlie! I'm Alastor. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

The blonde blinks her onyx colored eyes, slowly shaking his hand as well. Still gripping the towel as she wears a dumbfounded expression. Blinking once as she looks into his dark browns. 

"Nice to meet you too." She trails off a bit. Captivated by the sudden change in atmosphere. No longer do they fear her, it seems. And no longer does she feel like she has a big red target painted on her back. “You seem to be such a gentleman, your mom must've raised you right!” She giggles. Finally smiling at the male.

Alastor scratches his head shyly, feeling a light blush on his cheeks. “Well I was taught to be respectful to my guests, no matter where their origins are.” The demoness giggles once again. Adjusting her bangs so they're not in her line of vision so much. Getting a better look at the human. It's fascinating to her how different humans seem to be in appearance. “Thank you. You're very kind." 

Vagatha rolls her eyes. Arms crossed over her chest. Anthony notices this and slides in beside her. “Someone’s jealous.~” She gives her usual glare before punching him on the arm. Hard. The blonde man winces in pain. Grabbing hold of his arm as he retreats to his corner. 

Niffty jumps on Husk’s poor head. Wide eyes and eager to know everything about the new girl. "So you're a demon? Can you do demon things like set stuff on fire? How sharp are your teeth? Do you have horns? Does Satan have goat legs? And have you seen my uncle? He died long ago when I was a kid so I was wondering where he is.”

“Uhhhhh yes, yes, really sharp, yes, no he’s offended by that, and no.” Charlie was thrown off guard by the questions at first, but she soon picked it up and answered the best she can. 

“Ohhhhhh okay.” She hops off the grump of a man’s head before jumping right back in to ask one final question. “Can you DEMONstrate it?”

Alastor looks at the tiny one with disappointment in his eyes. “Niffty don’t be rude...give her clothes first.” The redhead gives him a slightly confused look but offers a different solution. "She won't fit any of my clothes, but maybe she can wear one of your old hoodies." After hearing that, Alastor straightens up a bit. Blinking once. A girl wearing his clothes. His hoodie of all things, is enough to make him slightly giddy on the inside. Having never had the chance to share his sweatshirts with a girl before, the male grins and quickly agrees. 

"Sounds good to me! Come along, miss! I'll let you pick whatever you like best!" He grabs her hand and quickly pulls her along. Causing Vagatha to straighten up and look on in shock at his bold move. Though instead of stopping him, she merely grumbles something offensive in spanish under her breath. Letting the two leave the room with a huff. Anthony slides in once again, giving a mischievous smirk. Earning him another punch, to his eye this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once everyone has buddied up, they decided to let their new demonic friend show off her powers. Is this a good idea though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3
> 
> ENJOY

Not shortly after Alastor ran off, Vagatha ceased her irritation with the situation long enough to stop him dead in his tracks. Grabbing the blonde by the hand and helping her to find some real clothes with Anthony's help. Being into fashion, He knew just the perfect look. Eager to show off his expertise, the man adds the finishing touches.

"Okay, fellas! Lady.~ She's done!" Anthony calls.

Charlie is still the whole time. Not protesting in any way. She liked the notion of getting a new makeover. And it only made sense in her head. These were humans. She didn't exactly look the part. Not entirely, morso than her friends, of course back at home, but now she may be around potential new ones. Plus, it's just fun for her to try something new for a change. Stepping out, the demoness unveils her new look to the rest of them. She's sporting a black dress with lace sleeves, a tight corset adorned with ebony roses. Her hair down still, but bangs more put together and swept to the side. Her complexion is a stark contrast but complimentary to the dark fashion choice, and black combat boots to complete the look. It's not her usual cup of tea but if it will help her fit in then so be it. It’s not a bad look after all.

The demoness holds her dress and sways shyly as she looks over to the group, mostly eyeing the man with glasses though. “H-how do I look?” She asks in a nervous tone.

Alastor was put into shock as he witnessed something breathtakingly beautiful before him. His cheeks growing into a bright shade of red, regaining his composure, he gulps a bit. “Y-you look pretty.” He chuckles just as nervous as she, not really used to complimenting...well anyone. The blonde girl giggles along with him. The rest staring on in confusion and disbelief. Something doesn't feel quite right with this. Vagatha wonders what's come over her childhood friend. Never before having seen him compliment anyone in his life. Not even her. Niffty decides to cut in once more. Breaking the silence. 

"Cute outfit. Can you show us the magic show now?" She beams. Clearly more excited about that than her new clothes.

“Oh sure! Sure, just stand back, relax, and enjoy my wonderous performance.~” Charlie uses her british accent to emphasise the point. The group does what they're told, stepping away from Charlie’s general direction. She makes her way to the spot they first found her, cracking her knuckles to warm herself up a bit. She points down on the ground first, giving a little misdirection before she shoots it up to the sky. Creating fireworks with just her finger. The group gasps in awe as they marvel at her performance, except Husk. Who simply says: "Meh. Parlor tricks." He receives a collective, disapproving frown from the group in return.

It doesn't take long before they hear a familiar voice calling out to them from the house. “Aly dear! Are you and your friends playing with fireworks again?!” Alastor stands in horror, feeling his heart sink as he didn’t know how to explain to her about their new friend. Out of instinct, he pulls Charlie into the group and hides her there as he looks over to his mom, shouting back. “Uhhh yes ma! Husk just wanted to try out his new firework!” 

“Oh okay! Just be careful, hun!” Al's mom then goes back into the house. The brunette male sighs in relief. Looking back to the rest of the gang as they waited for him to plan their next move. Just what should they do with the demon girl? She has nowhere to stay, having just emerged from the ground in a fiery blaze, they're certain she doesn't have anywhere to go. Alastor thinks for a bit before an idea pops in. “I can introduce you to my ma and say you need a place to stay since your parents aren’t around. She’ll be more than willing to give you one of our spare rooms.” The rosy cheeked female blinks at the notion. Smiling wide, she nods in agreement. Excited to stay at another's house. And a human's home no less! "Sure! That sounds awesome! Will I finally experience what you human’s call a 'sleepover'?!” She grabs saviour’s hands as she hops in joy. Alastor quickly whines to himself internally. Her hands feel so soft and it’s driving him nuts. He gives a weak smile to refrain from exposing himself to the already excited blonde. “Y-y-yaaaaaay” Was all he could muster. 

“Hey ma?” Alastor walks in the house, looking for his mother. A tall brunette then appears from the kitchen. “Oh yes hun, what do you need?” Now that she’s there, it’s time for him to go through with the plan but something seems to stop him from doing it. He’s just standing there like a rock. Not even moving the slightest bit. “I...I...uh…” The mom looks at him with confusion and worry. “Aly? Are you okay dear?” She places a hand on his head to check the temperature. “Well you don’t seem to be sick. Is there something up, honey?” What is he doing? Why isn’t he saying anything? 

Vagatha comes to the rescue, pushing the dead weight away. “He wants you to meet his new friend, Charlie. Charlie, this is Al’s mother.” The mom glances over to the face she isn’t so familiar with out of everyone in the group. Peeking over, she gives a smile and waves over to her new guest. “Oh hello there! Awww you look so cute. Where are my manners, Hi! I’m Aly’s mother. Pleased to meet you.” The blonde smiles and waves as well. "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." The older woman soon turns to her son. Trying to be discreet and failing miserably. "She's a pretty girl. Don't you think so too, Aly?" The brunette male's face lights up immediately as he gives his mother a look of concern. Beyond embarrassed as the pretty blonde tilts her head curiously. Vagatha just rolls her eyes again however. Having half expected things to go this way. Charlie eventually catches on. Her cheeks even redder than usual, though she tries to hide it. “So Charlie, where are you from?” The demoness tries to come up with something convincing but her mouth is quicker than her head at this moment. "Hell-" 

Vagatha quickly cuts into the conversation. "Michigan! Hell, Michigan. That's where she's from." The older woman gives a little “ah” face. “You came here with your parents?” Now this question, Vagatha didn’t know how to answer. And as Charlie tries to answer again without thinking, Alastor finally butts in. “Yes, but she told us her parents are out of town so she’s alone for the time being.” His mother didn’t seem to appreciate him cutting off the young blonde. “Excuse me mister, but what did I teach you about answering when being asked to?” 

“I-...Don’t answer if it isn’t your question.” He looks down in defeat. “Good boy. Now this question is for Charlie and Charlie only. We got a spare room for you to stay in since your parents aren’t around and I didn’t want you to be on your own. Aly and I would be more than welcome to be in your company. Would you like to stay with us until your parents can come back?”

“I...would love to!” The blonde demoness jumps in joy as she smiles widely at the older woman. “Great! Aly, would you be a dear and send our esteemed house guest to her room please?” She looks over to her son, smiling all so innocently as if she didn’t scold him at all. “...Yes mother.” He replied shortly after, escorting the ‘esteemed house guest’ to her room.


End file.
